kerectusportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrus Days/Armoury
Weaponry Blade Kitten Cyruses trusty sword, Blade Kitten is a huge 6-handed blade with curved edges which is too heavy to be held by a normal human, and sharp enough to cut through Draconian scales like butter. Cyrus can throw Blade Kitten like a boomerang, using his telekenisis to keep it balanced in the air as it spins, before it swings itself back into his reach. Cyrus discovered Blade Kitten in the posession of a collector during days as a bounty hunter. Little did Cyrus know that this collecotr also had two of the sister blades, which Cyrus did not collect, and has not been able to find since. Blade Kitten has also been known to change its shape, size, and abilities based on the current owner. Blade Kitten is currently the most powerful weapon wielded by any character in the HMA universe. Wasp A Katana, Wasp is Blade Kitten's much lighter and swifter companion, though it also lacks the heft and sharpness. Wasp is often used by Cyrus in situations where Blade Kitten's girth makes it less than favourable.Cyrus received Wasp from the Err Monks after his first year at HMA. Bloody Mary & Mother of Grace Cyrus dual .45 mm 6-shot-revolvers, Bloody Mary & Mother of Grace are incredibly powerful firearms. Although they are loaded with standard bullets, they are considered cursed, and can do far more damage than a gun of similar caliber. Bloody Mary was stolen from a serial killer who brutally murdered several women and children. Cyrus took it as a symbol of his reformation. Mother of Grace was crafted specifically for Cyrus at the request of Ryan Cidium as a birthday gift. Smuggler's Eye Years after the defeat of Shadowscythe, Cyrus obtained a third revolver called Smuggler's Eye. Supposedly belonging to a famous smuggler & war veteran in the outer reachs of the planet, the Smuggler's eye is a .45 six shooter, a customised Remington New Model Army. Assorted Guns *Galiel 5- The 5 is a military grade assault rifle outfitted with an x6 scope & flashlight. The M92 is Cyruses all-time favourite automatic weapon. It uses a gas reloading system, fires 810 RPM, an effective firing range of 450 metres, and accepts 5.56x45mm rounds OR 1 litre standard Plasma rounds. *TLN Ripper- An SMG with laser targeting and flip-scope. The Ripper uses a mechanical reloading system, fires 600 RPM, has an effective range of 200 metres and holds 32 9x9mm rounds. *KK Fun Blaster- A bright purple SMG sparkles on it, the KK Fun Blaster is a laser weapon with a strobing flashlight, laser targeting, and underslung grenade launcher. Fires 550 RPM, and has an effective range of 400 metres. *Intermission .49- Cyrus favoured choice of sniper rifle. The Intermission is a silenced rifle with a x20 mag scope. An experimental attachment allows it to be transformed into a devastating cannon, doubling it's effective range. It's a bolt-action rifle with an effective range of 2500 metres and an 8-round .408 magazine. *Winchester '94- A classic hunting rifle and a prize in Cyruses collection. The '94 is an old lever-action hunting rifle that holds up to 8 .30 rounds. *Kommand TL8- A ballistic pump-action shotgun, the TL8 offers serious damage in the anti-armour department, storing up to 8 shells. *Avenger mk5- A standard military issue ballistic pistol. Holds 14 .45 rounds. *Calor FER- Another relic, the Calor is one of 500 remaining copies of the first commercially released energy weapon. The Calor is a semi-automatic that uses an energised crystal as it's ammunition source, the Calor tears right through armour, and is only drawn back by it's tendency to hit the wielder with blowback. Gear Cybernetic Implants After a catastrophic explosion, Cyrus was mortally wounded to such a degree that his regeneration could not repair him. In order to survive, Cyrus was given cybernetic implants. These implants were attached to his nervous system, several vital organs, his eyes (the eye implants were added after he was blinded in purgatory) and the entirety of his left arm. The arm can fire energy blasts and communicate with most technology within reasonable distance. Skin grew over the implants, making them virtually invisible. Trophies Raark's Core The core of the rune golem, Raark. Cyrus took this after he was defeated to commemorate the HMA student's first major victory. Shadowscythe's Thumb During the decisive battle with Shadowscythe, Cyrus managed to cut off his right thumb. Cyrus preserved it and keeps it as a trophy to remind him of his HMA days. Err Monk's Pendant A Pendant belonging to the Err Monk's who trained Cyrus. He keeps it to remind himself of his days spent with the monks. Golden Cross A cross Cyrus wears around his neck. It previously belonged to his childhood friend Emma. Transportation Ghost Train After defeating Shadowscythe, Cyrus managed to get his hands on a ghost train. The ghost train can travel virtually anywhere, as it is not restricted to any rail system. It has a single drivers carriage, two dining carriages, two storage carriages, three passenger carriages, and four bunking carriages. Motorbike Cyrus owns a very expensive motorbike. Stuff *HMA student papers *A scarf crafted for him by his younger sister. *A coat given to him by his ex-fiance. *A sizzling vial of demon's blood mixed with holy water, kept on a chain. *A silver watch. *A badge in the shape of a helm. Trivia * The Galiel 5 is based on the real world Galil, the Ripper is designed after the Uzi, the Intermission is a CheyTac Intervention, the Winchester '94 is actually just a Winchester 1894 rifle, the Kommand a Franchi SPAS-12, and the Avenger is slightly influenced by the M1911 pistol. Category:Days Family Category:Armoury's